


Fattest Cat

by Twin3



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin3/pseuds/Twin3
Summary: High on cookies Blake forgets how to word





	Fattest Cat

”I’d marry you for these cookies but I’d end up as the fattest cat on Remnant.” _Wait, what?_

”Marriage?” A sudden flush rose up Ruby’s cheek then a small smile before dumping the plates into the sink and throwing a glance back at Blake. ”That’s a little sudden, we should at least date first.”

”OK!” _Stupid stupid stupid stupid… she’s just joking with you and you’re taking this way too serious and now things will be awkward and I need to come up with some way to brush it off and… but what if... she’s so cute. I want to..._

”Awesome, ” Ruby flashed her most winning smile. ”I’m thinking for our first date there’s this little Mistral style place down town that Pyrrha never stopped drooling about. And maybe in the weekend there’s the traveling circus… I mean...” She caught herself realizing she might have put a bit too much weight on what could have just been friendly banter. "If you really meant it...?"

”Yes.” _Oh that was_ _smooth_ _, very eloquent Blake. Quick come up with something suave, fluid,_ _romantic_ _, elegant, what have you read all those books for if this isn’t the time for the words to come to you._ _You are the word girl! Word girl? You can do this!_

”Absolutely!” _Well…_ _shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Does this work?


End file.
